La aventura se vive mejor con musica
by Nesha Stela Moon
Summary: una breve recopilacion de Song Fics de mi autoria con estos divertidos personajes nwn! para asi demostrar que con la musica las hitorias son mucho mas divertidas ;D! espero les guste a todos y denle una oportunidad! Primer SonfFic: Panic! At The Disco The Ballad Of Mona Lisa... Personajes Protagonicos: FinnxMarceline


_**Buenas buenas! Soy nueva en este Fandom pero ya muchas personas me conocen nwn! Pero los que no me presento, Soy Nesha, amante de las caricaturas fresas y con una mente sumamente retorcida y psicópata :B! no tenia nada que hacer y gracias a un fic regreso mi perdida inspiración –w-U asi que escribi esta cosa y se me ocurrieron una enorme cantidad de Song Fics, pero los ire publicando con el tiempo –w-U pero bueno, no los entregento mas y espero que les guste :B!**_

_**Diclamer: hora de aventura y sus personajes no me pertenecen, sino hubiera mas sangre de lo normal XDU, la canción "The Ballad Of Mona Lisa" es original del grupo Panic! At The Disco, yo solo los convine a ambos y salio esta cosa x3!**_

_**Advertencia: el fic se desarrola en un universo alterno osea (AU) y hay un ligero (yo diría que mucho) OoC, pero igual espero que les guste nwn! Ahora si disfrútenlo!**_

"**The Ballad Of Mona Lisa"**

_She tapes her fingers with a close position._

_He start to notice empty bottles of gin._

_And takes the money to accept the sins she's paid for._

La puerta se abrió de par en par dejando ver a la mujer a la cual haría un retrato ese día, era de cabello negro y sumamente largo, sus ojos eran de un rojo intenso y sumamente hipnótico, vestida un elegante vestido rojo con un corcel negro ajustando y mostrando aún más su esbelta y hermosa figura. Ella era la musa más hermosa que en mi vida allá visto.

Junto a ella entro el que debía ser su padre, el Conde Lee, me levante de la silla y me acerque a ellos, hice una reverencia frente al conde y la joven muchacha.

- Buenos días joven Finn, como acordamos ayer, traje a mi hija para que hiciera el retrato que le pedí de ella –dijo el hombre y presento a la peli negra que estaba junto a el – ella es mi hija, Marceline Lee e hija, él es el pintor Finn del que te hable.

- Un placer joven Finn – dijo ella ofreciéndome su mano cómo se acostumbraba en esta época.

- El placer es todo mío, señorita Lee – dije y lleve su mano a mis labios para besarla con mucho respeto a la vez que le dedicaba una sonrisa llena de complicidad.

_A lonely speaker in a conversation._

_Her world it's swinging to his ears again._

_There's nothing wrong with just a taste of what you paid for._

Había pasado alrededor de una hora en la que me dedicaba a pintar el cuadro de la mujer frente a mí, el padre de ella aún estaba junto a nosotros vigilándola tanto como a ella como a mí, luego alguien toco la puerta y me levante para abrirla, dejando entrar a un chico de cabello rosado al igual que sus ojos, se puso frente al conde e hiso una reverencia.

- Conde Lee, el ministro del pueblo lo está esperando en la plaza municipal para tratar unos asuntos con usted.

- Pero es que no puedo dejar a mi hija, está a mitad de un cuadro – dijo el hombre y miro hacia la chica la cual se rio muy divertidamente.

_Say what you mean, tell me i'm right._

_And let the sun lay down on me._

_Give me a sign, i wanna believe._

- Padre por favor, valla a atender sus asuntos que yo no me moveré de aquí hasta que termine el joven Finn mi retrato – dicho esto recobro la compostura que tenía y sonrió hacia mí - ¿acaso no fui yo la que insistió todo este tiempo por el retrato?

- Bueno en eso tienes razón… Está bien iré a ver que desea el ministro – dicho esto se acercó a su hija, la beso la frente y luego se giró hacia mí – espero que para cuando regrese tenga el cuadro casi listo sino no pagare el precio que acordamos y me llevare el cuadro gratis.

- Como usted ordene Conde Lee – dije haciendo una reverencia y viendo como el conde salía de la habitación, me gire hacia el chico de cabello rosa y le guiñe el ojo de manera cómplice y luego cerré la puerta con llave, me gire sobre mis talones y vi a Marceline como sonreía con malicia y travesura, yo le correspondí la sonrisa pero la mía era un tanto más lujuriosa que la de ella.

_Whoaaaaa Mona Lisa, you're guaranteed to run this town._

_Whoaaaaa Mona Lisa, i'd paid to see you frown._

Oí como la chica grito de placer encima de mi, arañando mi espalda con suma lujuria y éxtasis, se notaba que estaba disfrutando de esto tanto o más que yo, le tome las caderas y mordí parte de sus hombros, para ser un "rapidito" ambos lo estábamos disfrutando como nada.

- Finn… Finn… Finn… dios te amo tanto… - decía Marceline aferrándose a mi como si su vida dependiera de arañarme la espalda y gemir a casi gritos mi nombre – ¡p-promete… que c-c-cumplirás… tu promesa!

- Claro… - dije con la voz muy gruesa por culpa de la excitación y subiendo y bajando a la chica sobre mí – matare… a… tu padre…

_He sent to something calling desperation._

_Another dollar, another day._

_And if she had the proper words to say she would tell _

_him that she had nothing left to say him._

Luego de llegar a la desbordacion del éxtasis total gracias a nuestros orgasmos, me separe de mi amada.

- Debo ir a buscar tu ropa, para que te cambies y huyamos cuando acabe con tu padre – dije y le bese la mejilla, la cual estaba en un tierno tono rosa a causa de su notable sonrojo.

-Finn… te amo… gracias… - dijo ella y busco mis labios para besarlos en un algo intenso pero amoroso beso, acorte el beso muy a mi pesar y le acaricia le majilla.

- Espérame aquí, iré a buscar lo que te dije… - dicho esto me separe de ella y me fui a mi habitación para buscar una muda de ropa femenina de segunda mano, ya que no podía huir con ella si traía esos trajes tan finos y encantadores, todos reconocerían que era la hija del Conde y nos detendrían sin pensarlo.

_Say what you mean, tell me i'm right._

_and let the sun lay down on me_

_Give me a sign, i wanna believe._

Cuando regrese vi que Marceline tenía una daga en la mano y en un rápido movimiento lo paso por su cabello, cortando por una altura casi por los hombros. Se giró y me dedico una sonrisa.

- Así menos me reconocerán, aparte odiaba que mi cabello fuera tan largo – dijo ella y me acerque para besarla.

- Amo que seas tan rebelde y aguerrida… me vuelves loco Marceline….

_Whoaaaaa Mona Lisa, you're guaranteed to run this town._

_Whoaaaaa Mona Lisa, i'd paid to see you frown._

Luego de que ella se cambió, la mande a que acostara en el suelo como si le hubiera ocurrido algo, deje la puerta entre abierta y espere a que su padre regresara escondido en la habitación continua. En mis manos estaba la daga con la que Marceline se cortó el pelo, la misma que usaría para matar a su padre, escuche cuando la puerta de la habitación se abrió y un leve grito de horror se oyó, ya supe que debía entrar y actuar.

_Oh, Mona Lisa yeahhh._

Cuando entre vi al conde arrodillado junto a Marcy, tratando de hacer que ella "reaccionara". Estaba dándome la espalda así que solo me acerque a él y clave la daga justo en medio de su espalda, está por ser algo larga término atravesándolo por completo. Marceline se levantó quitándose a su padre de encima y yo saque la daga, dejando que el mortífero agujero brotara una enorme cantidad de sangre, él se giró y nos vio con ojos anonadados a ambos.

- Te dije que algún día vería como te retorcerías en el lecho de tu muerte _padre_ – dijo Marceline sacando un pañuelo y quitándome la daga para limpiarla.

- M-m-m-mar…ce…line… - dijo el Conde tosiendo algo de sangre y cayendo al piso, vi como el brillo de sus ojos se esfumo y suspire, abrazando por la cintura a mi futura mujer.

- Debemos irnos Marce – dije y me gire para verla.

- Revisa que este muerto… no quiero ni acercarme a esa basura… - dijo ella y yo sin pensarlo obedecí a Marceline.

_Say what you mean, tell me i'm right._

_and let the sun lay down on me_

_Give me a sign, i wanna believe._

Me acerque al padre de ella y revise sus signos vitales, efectivamente mi única estocada fue mortal ya que el hombre estaba muerto, cuando me iba a girar para avisarle a Marceline la defunción de su padre sentí como un filo paso por mi cuello y algo liquido comenzó a empapar mi camisa y cuerpo.

_Whoaaaaa Mona Lisa, you're guaranteed to run this town._

_Whoaaaaa Mona Lisa, i'd paid to see you frown._

Me gire y vi a un chico de cabello negro y ojos rojos sonreír con suma maldad y acercarse a Marceline, para abrazarla con posesividad y en una de sus manos vi la misma daga con la que mate al padre de Marceline llena de sangre, pero esta vez era la mía.

- Gracias Marshall, ahora si podremos huir juntos sin nada que nos impida y detenga – dijo la que pensé que era "mi" Marceline, abrazando de igual manera al hombre y besándolo con mucha lujuria.

-Mar…ce… - dije y caí al suelo, aun sangrando y perdiendo cada vez más la conciencia.

_Say what you mean, tell me i'm right._

_and let the sun lay down on me_

_Give me a sign, i wanna believe._

- Listo Marceline, ya están muertos tu padre y el pintorcito, vámonos y quememos la casa para que así la gente piense que solo fue un terrible accidente y no un asesinato – dijo el tipo ese sonriendo con maldad y mirándome como si fuera una basura.

Un peón… solo fui eso para la mujer a la que ame con locura… al punto de que mate solo por verla feliz…

- Claro Marshall, pero antes… - ella se soltó del agarre del hombre y se acercó a mí para susurrarme en el oído - "_Spero che tu riposare in pace, e grazie per l'uccisione di mio padre, il mio amore eterno ..._"

Dicho esto se levantó y se marchó de la habitación con el tipo ese pero lanzando una vela al suelo justo donde estaban las cortinas para incendiar la casa, todo se fue poniendo cada vez más oscuro para mí y lo último que mi mente pudo formular con claridad, aparte de mi profundo dolor por haber sido traicionado por la única mujer que amado en la vida, fue que esta fue la mejor aventura que pase… lástima que fue la última…

Luego de eso… la nada…

_There's nothing wrong with just a taste of what you paid for._

.

.

.

_**Ñan ñan ñan –w- esto fue todo amigos XDU ya se que muchos van a querer matarme por este fic ya que murio al final nuestro querido Finn, pero es que de eso trata la cancion nwnU! Pero no se preocupen, este será el primero de muchos Song Fics y obviamente no todos serán asi de… tracioneros? Jajajaja bueno miles de besos a los que me leyeron! Espero les alla gustado y nos vemos en un próximo song fic! nwn! Se me cuidan y plis denle a la cajita azul de abajo shi? X3! Gracias! **_

_**Con amor… Nesha Stela Moon…**_


End file.
